User talk:ReeseAmbler1997
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:ReeseAmbler1997 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! BrerJake90 (talk) 13:23, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Will RansomTime block NincompoopGuy again? What's wrong with NincompoopGuy? What's wrong with NincompoopGuy? Is he an internet troll? Can you send BrerJake90, TK-999, RansomTime and Thisismyrofl a message about NincompoopGuy and block him? Will you tell Lenny457 on his DeviantArt account about NincompoopGuy came back? Can you make a warning video to NincompoopGuy (with Dr. Facilier's death) on YouTube? Can you keep an eye on NincompoopGuy? If he ruins the page one more time, you should make a payback video to NincompoopGuy (with Dr. Facilier's death)? Are ready to make a payback video to LeoFan93 (with Dr. Facilier's death) yet? I did. But, are your ready to make a payback video to LeoFan93 (with Dr. Facilier's death) yet? I made a blog post about ingore the Bad Wikia. If anyone ingore the bad wikia, it will fall. Just ingore the bad wikia site. OK? Tell everyone about ingore the bad wikia. All right. Can you make a warning video to Maximillion93 (he's the one who made the Bad Wikia)? Please. And yes I know Maximillion93! Don't forget tell everyone about ingore the bad wikia. And add "Beware, Maximillion93. Beware" to the warning video. OK? Can you ask BrerJake90 to block Ice age mammal? Please. Messages from Iamnater1225 How're you doing? Of Course I do, So, What're you plans? Messages from Yru17 Hey, Reese. This is Yru17 speaking to you for the first time. You were right about me planning to do a Land Before Time crossover with The Halloween Tree because I announced it on the Littlefoot's Adventures Series page around last year. By the way, I saw around last year that you were planning to make a Star Wars Ewoks crossover with The Lion King. Well, did you know I'm already planning to guest star Timon, Pumbaa, Scar, and the Hyenas in my Land Before Time/Star Wars saga? I guess I understand. I'll have to tell that to RatiganRules since he's the one that planned to do a Pooh version. Well, maybe in a few films which has these characters, you should let them reform. Everything's ok :) No, I don't think we should stop announcing Winnie the Pooh crossover films with films rated PG-13 because there are some PG-13-rated films that are allowed to be Winnie the Pooh crossovers, especially since Disney has released a few films that are rated PG-13 and I have feeling Disney will continue doing that with some more if its films. Messages from DragonSpore18 Oh, I'm sorry. How do I change the title? ZackLEGOHarryPotter What is wrong with Jack Welker? Can you ask BrerJake90 to block Jack Welker? Please. Tell BrerJake90 to block Jack Welker now!!! Jack Welker was lying to us!! Do not feed the troll. OK? Or Jack Welker was angry. add me on skype or else add me on skype (universetwisters) or else ill report you for blanking my well written articles Universetwisters (talk) 00:23, November 4, 2013 (UTC)